


Reminiscent

by hungrybookworm



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Bittersweet, Childhood Memories, Gen, Nostalgia, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying in the Sumeragi Gardens, Hokuto lets her thoughts wander. Contains spoilers for the end of Tokyo Babylon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for lj user sakanagi in the dimension_shop community. Tokyo Babylon is property of CLAMP.

Hokuto was lying down on the cold grass; looking up at the stars and tracing their patterns with a painted fingernail. It had rained earlier, and the sharp smell of wet earth was still detectable. The blades of grass tickled the back of her neck and an insect crawled up her arm. Night had fallen a few hours ago and the bright colours of the flowers and trees had hidden themselves away. The sky was clear of clouds. 

She hadn’t planned on visiting the Sumeragi residence again. In fact, she hadn’t planned on staying in Kyoto for longer than necessary. Once she found out that Seishirou wasn’t there, she was going to leave. But Hokuto wanted to see the garden again, one last time. 

She and Subaru had played here when they were little, sometimes with Obaa-chan’s permission, but mostly without. Poor Subaru would be labouring away in the library when Hokuto would burst in, grab him by the hand and take him outside. They’d spend hours looking at the flowers, climbing up the trees and scaring the koi carp by trying to catch them. Subaru would protest at first, but Hokuto wouldn’t take no for an answer. She thought he’d wither away if he stayed inside all day studying… 

Glancing to the left, Hokuto could see a faint orange glow coming from the windows of the main house. The Sumeragi clan were packing up for the night. She’d have to leave soon. It wouldn’t take long for someone to spot her. The bright yellow outfit really didn’t help things either. 

Anyway, she had to find the Sakurazukamori. The longer she spent dawdling and reminiscing, the longer Subaru stayed catatonic. And the longer Subaru stayed catatonic, the closer he came to death. 

And Subaru absolutely cannot die. 

As children, they had often sat where she was now, looking up at the stars and finding the constellations. If it was cold, they’d take a blanket. The two of them would sit there for hours, Hokuto usually telling exciting and colourful stories to Subaru about what the stars got up to during the day. She made them up on the spot, so they changed a bit every night, but Subaru didn’t mind. He would just lie there smiling, looking up at the stars in wonderment... until someone came out to find them. Then Obaa-chan would yell at them, which made Subaru cry and Hokuto defiant. She’d take him there again the next night anyway. Life was far too short to stay in. 

Hokuto stood up; stretching her arms before brushing the grass off her clothes. The sound of the fountains trickled in the distance and the breeze brushed her black hair back. It was cold. It was freezing cold. 

Why didn’t she notice that when she was little? 

She had to go now. If she didn’t go now, she might not ever be able to leave the garden. It was warm and happy, full of forgotten memories that made her smile and laugh. The flowers bloomed amongst days gone by. She could almost see Subaru’s worried little face breaking into a smile, or crying out: “Hokuto-chan! No, we’ll get in trouble!” 

_Subaru…_

With a small, nostalgic smile, Hokuto left the garden. Time for a reunion with Sei-chan. And after that? Well, she’ll probably follow Subaru around as a ghost to make sure he looks after himself. She’d learn how to use a ghostly sewing machine and dress him up in all sorts of paranormal materials. They could go on a ghost-and-exorcist theme. How fun! 

Or maybe she’ll go to the afterlife anyway and meet all those famous dead people. Ask them if they paid for their graves in advance or not. She had. 

Or maybe there’s nothing after death… 

After clambering over the fence (taking care not to rip her stockings), Hokuto left the garden. She never returned. The flowers bloomed and shrivelled, and the big dipper shone across the sky, but the sound of the twins’ laughter was soon forgotten. 

**The End**


End file.
